


Sunshine

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Lex has a question Clark can't answer.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never understood this cliche description.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 6th, 2007.

“Clark, what the fuck does sunshine taste like?”

Clark poked his head into Lex’s office, wondering why Lex was asking such a weird question instead of getting ready for the charity dinner he’d organized for that night. “I don’t know, Lex.” He buttoned his shirt then entered the room fully to see what Lex was reading. “Why?”

“Because apparently you taste like it.”

“I _do_?”

“According to all these fanfic people who write stories about you and other members of the Justice League.”

“What?”

Lex sighed, and pointed at the monitor. “Here, Batman says Superman tastes like sunshine. In this other story where you and the Flash frolic and fuck, you taste like sunshine. It keeps coming up, and I’d like to think that if you tasted like something this often, I’d know what it tasted like!”

“I don’t _know_. I’ve never tasted light. I don’t think it’s possible. They just mean I taste light and airy and sun-kissed, since they know my powers come from the yellow sun.”

Lex gave him a withering look, and Clark figured that meant his chances of getting laid later had just decreased a bit. Then Clark wondered, “Why are you even reading that?”

“Research. To see if these people come up with theories about you that are relevant to you or how to keep you safe. I mean, the one author came up with all these ideas about Batman that Bruce admitted weren’t far off the mark. I want to make sure fiction about you remains fiction.”

“Right. That’s sweet. And the sex doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Why would I read about sex with you when I can _have_ it?”

“You don’t have to ask for permission to read it.”

“Ha ha.” Lex stood and used Clark’s tie to pull him into a kiss. “Besides, every time I read a story, I know what about it is accurate and what isn’t, and I can feel good knowing that only I know the truth.”

“Only ever you.” Clark kissed him back, then stepped away so that they had a chance of getting to the dinner on time. “So I take it I _don’t_ taste like sunshine?”

“If you do, I wouldn’t know.”

“You’re Lex Luthor. You’ll figure out a way to know, develop it into a way to make a profit, and soon everyone will know what it tastes like.”

“You have too much faith in me.” Lex took his hand and led him to the door.

“Maybe Bruce would know. About sunshine, I mean. Wayne Industries could beat you to the punch.”

“How the hell often does Bruce even _see_ the sun? He’d more likely know what darkness or moonlight tastes like.”

“A whole line of products. There’s a fortune to be made!” Clark chuckled, and pulled Lex closer to him when he started to smile himself.

Maybe there was someone who knew what sunshine tasted like. And maybe Clark _did_ taste like it. Or maybe he didn’t. It didn’t matter. It only mattered that Lex liked him the way he was.


End file.
